


It Binds Us All Together

by manhwauser



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, THEY R GREAT SINGERS, band au, band aus are cool, i have alot of singing headcanons, idk what to tag, the only band au in the fandom, them in a band is so cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/manhwauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[An AU where Karma and Nagisa formed a band]</p>
<p>Witness how they slowly assassinate (read: slay) their way into the music industry as the rising band called, “Hitmen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Binds Us All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing after rehearsals might be the best thing or not.

“Karma-kun, please hurry up.”

The said male only sighs and slightly increases the pace of his steps.

“There’s no need to rush, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa looks back at him and shakes his head, “They have been waiting for almost 20 minutes for us.”

Karma sighs in defeat and lets the other male drag him along the hallway. They halted in front of a room where they could hear muffled sounds of drums playing. The blue-haired male glances back at Karma and glares at redhead who only shrugs.

The door abruptly opens with a fuming greenhead welcoming the two, “About time you two showed up!”

“Kayano-san, please calm down.” Isogai says and holds Kayano’s shoulders before pushing the greenhead to her keyboard.

Isogai pleadingly looks at Kayano which causes the latter to puff her cheeks before finally giving into the brunette. The brunette smiles warmly at Kayano then cast his gaze upon the late-comers. He puts both of his hands on his hips and grins at them.

“Since you two are here, why not let’s get started already?”

Karma and Nagisa briefly looks at each other before nodding the the brunette’s words. All of them check if their respective instruments – a mic in Nagisa’s situation – are working. Once known that all of it are working, Karma takes a deep breath before smiling cheekily.

“Three, two, one!”

Kayano starts on slowly but skillfully playing the piano.

_Seishun… Satsubatsuron!_

Karma walks to Nagisa’s place and holds his hand up, the bluenette tilts his head and blinks curiously. Nagisa also raises his hand in which Karma immediately high-fives with. _Pass it on,_ Karma mouths and Nagisa moves to high-five with Kayano it reaches Isogai and ends at Maehara. They continue playing and finally start singing.

_Yarikittenai kara yarikirenai_

_Yarikittenai kara yarikirenai_

_Genjou daha wo chiisana koe de yagate zekkyou shitaku naru_

_Yarikittenai kara yarikirenai (Yareba dekiru sa)_

_Yarikittenai kara yarikirenai (Kitto dekiru sa)_

_Douse, to iu no wa kantan dakedo_

_Ima wa agaite mitain'da kimi to hajikete mitain'da_

_Saredo seishun wa mirai e go!_

_Saa saa saa! Seishun satsubatsuron!_

The band keeps on rehearsing until the sun is finally setting. Isogai and Maehara flops on the couch exhausted after their non-stop rehearsing of the song. All of the band members wanted their performance to reach the expectations of their audience, even if it includes non-stop rehearsals for a straight week.

“Well, that was tiring.” Isogai says to Maehara and lies his head on the latter’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but look at these guns forming.”

Maehara rolls the sleeves of his uniform and flexes his arm to show off his forming biceps. Isogai lightly chuckles before patting the other male’s so-called _guns._

“It’s going to take a while before they get toned.”

“I’m gonna work on that, these babies will get me more girls.”

Isogai steps on Maehara’s foot, “Still on that womanizing habit of yours ‘huh?”

The womanizer yelps out of pain and mutters incoherent words under his breath. Nagisa and Kayano laughs at Maehara’s antics whilst Karma is still playing his guitar. The bluenette glances back at his friend as he hears the strumming of the guitar.

“You’re still at it, Karma-kun?” He asks and stands beside the redhead.

Karma looks up at him and lopsidedly grins then he pats the stool next to him, motioning for Nagisa to sit beside him in which the other obeys.

“It’s just that we’re finally performing as a band tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Nagisa says, “It kinda feels surreal to me.”

“Remember when we’re just thinking about forming a band?” Karma asks and stops strumming his guitar to look at the bluenette.

Nagisa nods and smiles, “We had no idea who would be in the band if we did formed one.”

“Mind if we joined in your reminiscing?”

The two snap their heads at the green-haired female that asked the question. She raised on of her eyebrows and genuinely smiled at them.

“You do know that you two aren’t the only ones here in the room, right?”

“Yeah, why not tell us what you’re reminiscing about?” Isogai chimes as he sat up straightly on the couch.

Maehara tries not to show his grief at the loss of warmth and gives Nagisa and Karma an anticipating look. The bluenette was the first to give in and glances at Karma with a reluctant eyes.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to share.”  The redhead says and smirks, “I didn’t knew I was so interesting that you guys wanted to know more about me.”

“Don’t push it, Akabane.”

Nagisa giggles at his friends antics, Kayano kicks Karma and the shin while Maehara and Isogai cheers for her. It’s only been months since they have started this band, but for the bluenette it feels like in that short period they’ve gotten closer to each other. It seems like it was just yesterday when he and Karma was talking about forming a band, and now here they are on their last day of rehearsal for the competition at the school festival tomorrow.

“Say, since Nagisa and Karma are the ones who thought about forming a band,” Maehara says and glances at Isogai.

The brunette continues the other males words, “Why not tell us how you two met and how it all started?”

Karma places his guitar on its stand before replying, “We met at the music club just like you guys.”

“It was during our first year in middle school.” Nagisa added.

 

_The club president had announced an activity for the club, every member had to look for a partner to perform any song with. It annoyed the redhead to an extent, all he just wanted was to peacefully play his guitar not socialize with people. Heaving a sigh, he stands up to approach their club president who was, Kaori Miyazono to ask if he could perform solo._

_Before reaching their club president, he spots a boy – he looks like a girl though – who was standing alone at the corner. He recognizes the male as one of his classmates, among the few ones he remembers._

What was his name again? Right, it’s Shiota Nagisa.

_Karma observes Shiota as he stands still at the corner watching as the other members of the club choose their partners. The redhead blinks and wonders why is he still not looking for a partner, or why isn’t there anyone approaching him. He tears his gaze away from the bluenette, it doesn’t concern him anyway._

_But he finds himself taking firm steps to Shiota’s direction._

_“Excuse me?” He says warily._

_The bluenette looks up at him, his cheeks faintly tinted with pink hue. The words die on his throat as it feels dry, he tries to say something but the sentence that rolls out of his tongue was something he did not expect._

_“Want to be my partner, Shiota?"_

_The said male looks utterly surprised with the redhead’s words, Karma wonders if this boy had any friends. Slightly recovering from his shock, Shiota nods and smiles at Karma._

_“You look better when smiling.” He says without thinking._

_Upon hearing what Karma said, the bluenette flushes into a deep shade of red. Karma inwardly curses at the slip of his tongue to say words that we never meant to be said._

_“I guess I should smile more then, Akabane-kun.” Shiota says and shyly smiles at Karma._

_“Karma is fine.”_

_“Okay then, Karma-kun can call me Nagisa.”_

_“Why not let’s get started, Nagisa-kun?”_

 

“That’s when I discovered Nagisa-kun had a lovely voice.”

Nagisa glances at Karma who smirks at him, the bluenette tries to hide the flushing of his chees by averting his gaze from the redhead.

“So we thought about forming a band when we met Kayano.” Nagisa says, trying to avert the topic from him.

“Nagisa-kun’s changing the topic.”

“We met Kayano last year, our third year in middle school before we ran into you guys, Maehara-kun and Isogai-kun.”

“So she was your classmate?” Isogai asks and Nagisa nods at his question.

“I became friends with her and found out that she’s a great pianist. So I kinda forced her into joining the club.”

Nagisa smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

“We only befriended Kayano because she was a loner in class.”

“What was that, Akabane?”

Karma throws a mocking grin to Kayano’s direction in which infuriates the latter. Isogai immediately takes action and pulls Kayano to sit beside him.

“That’s enough, guys.”

The brunette pats the greenette’s head to calm her down, it was a technique he discovered when Karma’s teasing frequently happens. Kayano heaves a deep sigh and rolls her eyes at Karma when he catches him still smirking at her.

“Honestly, I thought Karma-kun was a nice guy,” Kayano says and pauses.

 

_“Why don’t you join our club, Kayano-san?” Nagisa asks the female across him._

_“I don’t think I would do well there.” Kayani throws him a small smile._

_“Hey.”_

_The two turn their gazes where the voice came from and their gazes were meeted by mercury orbs._

_“Akabane-san, you’re back.”_

_Karma shifts his stare to her, he places a juice box on her desk and pushes it to her. The greenhead gives it a tentative look and looks at the redhead with a questioning stare._

_“Believe in yourself.” He says and grins._

“But the more I knew him he proved it wrong.” Kayano says then frowns.

 

_“Hey Kayano-san, I heard they sell height at the counter.” Karma whispers to her when she tries to reach for a product._

_“Karma-kun, why can’t you just reach the product for?”_

_Karma smiles lopsidedly his canine teeth showing and then reaches for the product. He turns to Kayano and holds it up high, not within the reach of the greanette._

_“C’mon, reach it Kayano-san.”_

_The redhead laughs sinisterly as Kayano huffs out in annoyance and walks away. Nagisa looks at him and sighs before chasing the green-haired female who stomped off._

“Karma-kun’s nature is a prankster.” Nagisa says and sighs exasperatedly.

“I think we all know that.”

The topic of their conversation gives them all a Cheshire cat grin and then laughs. Nagisa watches him with an adoring smile slowly gracing upon his lips. The redhead may be a trickster most of the time but Nagisa knows he’s even much more than that.

“Well then, you two must’ve known what happens after that.”

“Yeah, we do,” Maehara says, “We approach you guys after hearing you wanted to form a band.”

“Say, what about you guys do the talking now?” Kayano tells Maehara and Isogai.

Maehara glances at Isogai, “Have anything in mind?”

“Well,” Isogai pauses thoughtfully, “I really got none.” The brunette says and sheepishly smiles.

“Why not tell us something about Maehara-kun’s dating history, Isogai-kun?” Karma suggests with a smirk.

Isogai frowns, “Maehara did not stop with the dates until first year in highschool. It terribly worried me as he played with some of the girl’s heart.”

Maehara groans and throws an arm around Isogai, “You couldn’t still possibly be upset when your crush during the first year in middle-school confessed to me.”

Isogai elbows Maehara on the stomach successfully wiping the teasing grin off the womanizer’s face. Maehara releases a sound of pain and every person inside the room thought he deserved it. The brunette sighs and removes the womanizer’s arm around his shoulders.

“He had a date named Okano Hinata, she always beat him into a pulp.” He says, “She even slapped him on the first date.”

“I thought you swore not to tell anyone!” Maehara exclaims and crosses his arms with a pout.

“You asked for it,” Isogai tells him and smirks, “And you totally deserved it.”

Karma lets out a little smug ‘ _heh’_ while Kayano and Nagisa chuckles – they actually giggle – at Maehara’s misery on experiencing Isogai’s wrath. The womanizer must have experienced several times before, they wouldn’t want to know how the brunette acts when he’s actually mad.

“It’s already dark outside.” Karma tells them and stands up from his stool.

“We have to head home now.” Nagisa then also stands up.

The other three follow them, then they all gather their stuff seeing if they haven’t left anything inside the room. After they went out the room, Karma halts on his steps and turns to face them all.

“Let’s give them a radical performance tomorrow.” Karma then adds, “And snatch that first place.”

They all shift their gazes to each other before nodding at Karma’s words and cheering.

“You bet’cha!” Maehara yells and gives him a thumbs up.

“I never thought you could be inspiring, Karma-kun.”

“Don’t ruin my mood, Kayano.”

“I’m getting so pumped for tomorrow!”

“I’m excited too Maehara.”

Nagisa smiles while watching his friends, a warm feeling inside his chest. Today’s rehearsal was probably one of the best, he wonders if they would have other rehearsals as tomorrow would be their first official performance as a band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who made a comeback? It's me! (haha i know lame)
> 
> The first chapter is more like getting to know more but I tried to make it a little bit interesting. The cool stuff happens on the next chapters so I hope you guys would like this!  
> p.s i havent proofread this so beware of errors


End file.
